


Тонкости вулканской биологии

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Всё ли вы знаете о пон-фарре? Точно? Уверены? Даже больше, чем Спок, Сарек, Сурак и его достопочтенная супруга - она же председатель Лиги вулканских вдов девятисот девяносто девятилетняя Т'лен - вместе взятые?Тогда этот текст тем более для вас. Вносите свои уточнения и дополнения в комментарии, где они, без сомнения, будут увидены, прочитаны и приняты к сведению будущими капитанами Звёздного Флота и их первыми помощниками.Предупреждение:упоминание вулканской церебрально-асексуальной практики.Примечание:написано на yellow-blue fest по заказу Адмиралитета Звёздного Флота в целях пропаганды нетрадиционных видов секса и борьбы с юстом в рядах экипажей звездолётов дальнего следования.





	Тонкости вулканской биологии

**Author's Note:**

> Автор иллюстрации: **оку**  
>  Автор баннера: **ДавыдоФФ**
> 
> За что им большое, огромное спасибо!

− Сюрприз-сюрприз!!!

Спок, секунду назад нежившийся в объятьях Морфея, бессовестно любуясь на то, как бравый капитан в чём мать родила гарцует на розовом пони, резко оторвался от плоскости корабельной койки, придав телу вертикальное ускорение, на мгновение завис над ней на высоте двести двадцать два миллиметра и, сдавшись силе тяготения, рухнул обратно, в полёте упев придать чертам предписываемую Сураком суровость и неколебимость.

− С добрым утром!!!

Бодро-ласковое капитанское приветствие, хоть по здравому размышлению и льстило слуху коммандера, было не тем, что он ожидал услышать в четыре утра в своей каюте, ровно за двести сорок минут до начала альфа-смены. На случай, если бы на «Энтерпрайз» случилось нечто непредвиденное, устав предусматривал более рациональные способы оповещения команды, не включающие посещение спальных помещений экипажа командующим корабля и персональную голосовую побудку. Даже если бы на каждого из четырехсот одиннадцати собравшихся на борту человек Кирк потратил шестьдесят секунд, на то, чтобы предупредить о возможной опасности весь экипаж, ему понадобилось бы шесть часов пятьдесят одна минута.

− Сэр? – зрелище сияющего капитана, галантно придерживающего за плечики традиционное вулканское одеяние, отвлекло коммандера от математических расчётов, бровь спонтанно рванулась ввысь.

− Вставай-одевайся, к матриарху собирайся! – жизнерадостно пропел улыбающийся от глаз до пяток Кирк, вытаскивая упирающегося для вида помощника из-под одеяла и, почти не краснея, набрасывая на его обнажённые плечи хламиду. – Эридан глядит в экраны, мы приблизились к Вулкану – ничего, что я говорю стихами?

Спок скользнул в рукава, отметив сквозь двухсекундный случайный телесный контакт необычное даже для капитана возбуждение.

− Такой стиль общения непривычен, но приемлем. Капитан, не могли бы вы объяснить, что мы делаем у Вулкана? Насколько мне известно, целью «Энтерпрайз» была колония бетазоидов на Сигме Стигмы...

− О, это был ненастоящий приказ. Замысел был в том, чтобы устроить тебе сюрприз.

− Сюрприз, капитан? - напрягся спиною Спок. - Вы уже трижды повторили это слово...

− Громче, громче звук фанфар, мы приветствуем пон-фарр!

За этой репликой последовала долгая тишина.

Наконец, когда зелень на двадцать семь процентов спала, Спок позволил себе прокашляться.

− Прошу прощения, капитан...

− Джим!

− Прошу прощения, Джим, но то состояние, которое вы только что упомянули, начнётся только через месяц.

Кирк согласно кивнул.

− Разумеется, я знаю. Ещё бы мне не знать, ведь я жду этого дня уже целых семь лет! Все календарики красным помечены! Потому мы и прибыли на Вулкан заранее, чтобы не было ни спешки, ни лишних волнений!

− Спасибо, но... − Спок понизил голос. – Джим, на этот раз у меня нет невесты.

− А я?!!

Видимо, где-то в космосе бушевала ионная буря или что-то ещё не менее бурное, потому что вследствие неясных причин скорость передачи сигналов в вулканском мозгу резко упала. Секунд пять тот стоял неподвижно, глядя на капитана с открытым ртом, быстро и неуклонно бледняя, и лишь затем, закатив глаза, рухнул в уютно подставленные руки Кирка.

− Как ты, Спок? – в голосе капитана звенела дрожь.

Старпом приоткрыл глаза. Его голова уютно покоилась на капитанских коленях, надёжно поддерживаемая капитанской рукой, пока вторая рука держала его за задницу. Вероятность повторного головокружения в случае принятия вертикального положения составляла ноль целых девяносто пять сотых процента, поэтому коммандер счёл за лучшее не менять позу.

− Моё физическое состояние несущественно. В данный момент мне более всего важно выяснить ваши дальнейшие намерения.

− Намерения, Спок? − щекоча заострённую ушную раковину подушечкой пальца, проворковал капитан. – Я намерен заняться с тобою горячим сексом... То есть, - чуть покраснев, поправился он, − собираюсь избавить тебя от лихорадки крови, спасти твою жизнь и сохранить для Флота лучшего во вселенной первого офицера.

− Сэр... − слабо пробормотал Спок, судя по виду, снова погружаясь в полуобморочное состояние.

− Джим, − настойчиво поправил Кирк.

− Джим, − послушно повторил старпом, вжимаясь ягодицами в капитанскую длань. – Если ваше желание – совокупиться со мной, не было ни малейшей нужды ждать все эти шесть лет одиннадцать месяцев четыре часа и пятнадцать с половиной минут.

От внезапного прозрения капитан похолодел:

− Хочешь сказать, мои лучшие годы прошли зря?!

Старпом кивнул:

\- Хоть вулканцы, в силу своей физиологии, не способны на половые акты в промежутке между пиками биологического цикла, меня, благодаря смешанному происхождению, это ограничение не коснулось.

− О, Спок!!! И ты молчал!!!

− Вы не спрашивали.

Вселенская скорбь смочила печать и ловко приложила её к лицу капитана. В знак поддержки, которую в данный момент только логично было оказать старшему офицеру, Спок деликатно потёрся задницею о его ладонь. Печать померкла, и Кирк просветлел.

− Получается, раз никаких препятствий нет, мы можем приступить прямо сейчас?

− Утвердительно. Но, прежде чем мы начнём, я хотел бы поинтересоваться: ваши планы имеют разовый или долгосрочный характер?

− Спок! – обиженно протянул капитан, теребя его за ухом. – Конечно же, долгосрочный! Пока смерть не разлучит нас!

− В таком случае вынужден отметить, что ничего не получится, - дрогнувшим голосом произнёс старпом.

− То есть как?!!

− Проблема в пон-фарре.

\- Но ведь я готов! Я специально прилетел за месяц! Я заказал для нас обоих вулканские свадебные наряды! И заодно золотые кольца! Спок, ты не можешь так со мной поступить!!!

− Джим, − мягко перебил Спок, поворачивась ухом так, чтобы Кирку было удобнее. – Дело в том, что, если бы не пон-фарр, средняя потребность вулканского мужчины в сексуальных контактах составляла бы один раз в стандартные сутки. Но, вследствие подавления, сексуальное возбуждение копится, чтобы выплеснуться на пике семилетнего цикла...

− Ты же не хотешь сказать, что в пон-фарр вулканец должен отработать все пропущенные разы? Год на Вулкане длится триста пятьдесят дней. Это значит...

− Да, Джим. Это именно то и значит.

− Но две тысячи четыреста пятьдесят раз подряд!!! Это невозможно! Даже я столько не смогу!

− По этой причине мы и образуем узы с вулканскими женщинами... Об этом обычно не рассказывают посторонним, но, − Спок осторожно переместил затылок так, чтобы торчащий член Джима не причинял ему дискомфорта, − полагаю, капитан, вы имеете право знать.

− Джим, − поправил тот, перемещая ладонь со споковой задницы на область, диаметрально ей противоположную.

− Джим, − хрипло повторил Спок, охотно подаваясь навстречу.

− ...Ты что-то хотел сказать мне очень важное, Спок, – в промежутке между монотонными движениями руки вспомнил Кирк.

− Вы бы значительно повысили эффективность, расстегнув мне брюки.

− Это само собой, − капитан поспешно последовал разумному совету. – Но ты что-то упомянул про посторонних.

− Да, − выдохнул коммандер, зажмуривая глаза. – Да, да, вот так... ещё раз... быстрее... очаровательно...

− Спок, − повторил Кирк, методично следуя указаниям старпома. – Так что там насчёт вулканских женщин?

− Mozg-o-trah. Древний ритуал соития разумов, снижающий уровень гормонов в крови и отрицательно влияющий на потенцию.

− То есть, − Джим изогнулся, чтобы лизнуть головку Спока, − вулканки трахают вулканцам мозг, и тем вместо двух тысяч достаточно пары раз?

− Ааа? – простонал коммандер. – Джим, я был слишком сосредоточен на тактильных ощущениях и не расслышал вашу реплику. Повторите, если не трудно.

Капитан наклонился и принялся повторять, исторгая из старпома неприличествующие должности звуки, не только не бросающие свет на тонкости древнего вулканского ритуала, но вообще не содержащие в себе ничего вразумительного. Наконец, пробормотав благодарное: «Джим», вулканец расслабленно вытянулся и сомкнул веки с явным намерением вернуться к просмотру прерванного сюжета о капитане, скачущем на розовом пони. У пони были острые уши и безукоризненно гладкая чёлка, и он кого-то старпому сильно напоминал.

− Спок, − укоризненно выдохнул Кирк, берясь за то, что предпочёл бы вложить в ладонь старпома.

− Ммм... − сонно промычал тот, нежно касаясь щекою ритмично движущейся капитанской руки.

Это поощряло.

\- Учтите, мистер Спок, - произнёс Кирк, после того как при помощи одеяла спас посапывающего первого офицера от логичных последствий своих манипуляций. − Прощаю вам в первый и последний раз. В будущем же хочу быть уверен, что в подобной непростой ситуации смогу целиком и полностью положиться на вас.

С этими словами он перекатил Спока на кровать и, по-хозяйски обхватив его поперёк туловища, уткнулся носом в замечательно пахнущий тёплый бок.

Проснулся он от встроенного в коммуникатор будильника, бодро исполнившего первые такты марша бравых звездолётчиков. Кирк протёр глаза. Он лежал на постели в каюте Спока; термостат, судя по приятному теплу, был выкручен до идеального для человека оптимума; а сам старпом, опустившись на пятки, сидел у кровати и медитировал на капитанский героический чуть помятый со сна фас. Осознав это, фас слегка покраснел.

− Доброе утро, Джим, − проговорил Спок, в свою очередь зеленея.

− Наидобрейшее! – Кирк подхватил старпома под мышки, втащил на постель и вскарабкался сверху.

Сон о пони вот-вот готов был начать сбываться, но капитан внезапно сник, будто распробовав охорского кислослизня, и, потускнев лицом, скатился на матрас.

− Что случилось? − поинтересовался Спок, стараясь не показать, как сильно он разочарован.

− Я вспомнил грустную вещь, Спок.

− Уничтожение криптонианцами галактики М-162?

− Нет, Спок. Ещё грустнее. Ты сказал, что мы не сможем пожениться, − произнёс Кирк самым несчастным тоном, на какой только был способен.

− Суть передана достаточно точно.

− Потому что, если к вулканцу не применить этот самый − как он там зовётся?

− Mozg-o-trah, − печально подсказал коммандер.

− Точно, мозготрах. ...Он будет вынужден трах... прости, Спок... совокупиться с партнёром две тысячи четыреста пятьдесят раз. Так?

− Утвердительно.

Капитан неверяще посмотрел на старпома:

− И ты смог бы? Две тысячи четыреста пятьдесят раз?

− Смог бы...

Капитан, испустив вздох, тряхнул головой: 

− Ну что ж. Я согласен. Побольше вазелина и старой доброй звезднофлотской выдержки.

− Джим?

− Понимаю, это будет непросто. Но ты же знаешь, Спок, ради тебя я готов на всё.

Коммандер, потупив ресницы, позеленел, как новогодняя ёлочка.

− Джим, вы не дали мне договорить. Смог бы, если бы не...

− Если бы не − что?

− Если бы я не предпочитал исключительно пассивную роль. Тем более рядом с вами, Джим.

− О, Спок! – Кирк гордо разулыбавшись, стиснул старпома в объятиях, правда улыбка его быстро потухла. – Но две тысячи четыреста пятьдесят! − с болью в голосе повторил он. – Увы!

Трагически заломив брови, он помолчал.

− Может, всё-таки как-то?

− К сожалению, нет.

− А как же Лейла?

− Пыльца.

− Ну а Т’Принг? Неужели тебе от неё нужен был только mozg-o-trah?

− Утвердительно.

− И... – голос Кирка дрогнул. – Как же ты намерен поступить?

\- На Вулкане существует Общество для помощи таким, как я. Это женщины-добровольцы, готовые вступить в узы с любым оказавшимся без пары вулканцем.

− Благородно. А почему они сами до сих пор ни с кем не связаны? У вас же помолвки устраиваются с семи лет?

− Это вдовы.

− Оо-о. Немолодые, наверное?

− Как правило, да. Когда я в последний раз изучал каталог их сайта, самой юной было сто девяносто пять.

Капитан крепче прижал старпома к себе.

− И что будет, когда вы установите узы с доброволицей? Мы сможем быть вместе?

− Прости, Джим. Связь, установленная во время пон-фарра, священна и нерушима. Я буду вынужден хранить верность жене.

Скупая мужская слеза, выкатившись из глаза, медленно поползла по загорелой щеке.

− Джим!

− Нет-нет, всё хорошо, − пробормотал Кирк, вытирая лицо воротником споковой хламиды. – Я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю. ...А что если для спасательной операции мы задействуем весь экипаж? Естественно, я имею в виду только его мужскую часть. Нас около трёхсот человек – справимся.

− Очаровательно. Но план не учитывает, что соитие во время пон-фарра равнозначно официально оформленному браку. Я не могу быть женатым на всём экипаже, пусть только и на мужской его части. 

Капитан глубоко вздохнул.

− Может, у меня самого получится устроить тебе mozg-o-trah?

Коммандер печально покачал головой. 

− Вы для этого слишком прекрасны, Джим.

Непонятным образом, слово за слово, капитан незаметно для себя как-то снова оказался сверху. Спок был такой чудесный, восхитительный, милый, с этой своей чёлкой чем-то неуловимо похожий на славного доверчивого пони...

Стоило Джиму об этом подумать, как дверь без стука и предупреждения распахнулась.

− Чёрт!!! – выругался вошедший. – Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт!

− И тебе доброе утро, Боунз.

− Приветствую вас, доктор, − учтиво поздоровался Спок, выглядывая из-под капитана.

− Чёрт! – не унимался главный врач «Энтерпрайз». – Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт!!!

− Спок, − с озарившимся лицом вдохновенно воскликнул Кирк. – Приглядись и скажи мне: разве наш Боунз хуже вулканской вдовы?

− Отрицательно, Джим. Согласно статистике, набранной во время просмотра каталога сайта Общества Добровольных Помощниц, со стопроцентной уверенностью могу заключить, что доктор не хуже, а по некоторым показателям даже лучше всех изученных мною вулканских вдов.

− И что насчёт мозготраха? – не сводя с Маккоя лучезарной улыбки, вопросил капитан. – Он справится?

− Основываясь на опыте нашего предыдущего многолетнего общения – безусловно.

− На что это он намекает?!

− Ну и как тебе такое решение: ты, я и Боунз?

− О чём вы, чёрти вас раздери? – опять вклинился Маккой, но его снова проигнорировали.

− Джим, предложенное вами решение оптимально. К тому же, создание уз с двумя партнёрами сразу, согласно древней вулканской традиции, наиболее желательно и гармонично.

− Чёртовы недоноски, вы вообще о чём?! Джим! Что за ересь несёт хобгоблин?!

− Свои милые ласковые прозвища прибереги для медового месяца. Боунз, я максимально серьёзен. Мне нужен твой ответ. Леонард Маккой, готовы ли вы нас со Споком ругать, пилить, стыдить и трахать в мозг в болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности, в горе и радости, пока смерть не разлучит нас?

\- Да уж не сомневайся! Кто же, если не я?

\- Ты слышал, Спок? Он согласился.

\- Очаровательно.

\- Чёрт! О чём вы вообще?! Согласился на что? Что, чёрт побери, нахрен, за чёртова хрень?!

\- Да ладно тебе, Боунз! Не расточай красноречие понапрасну, оно понадобится ещё через месяц.

\- Через тридцать дней шестнадцать часов и двадцать девять минут, - педантично уточнил старпом, подставляя предприимчивым капитанским губам остроконечное подрагивающее ухо.

 

**Конец**


End file.
